Currently Untitled
by Beautiful Secrets
Summary: Rioki is Goku's sister, and Mirai Trunks' girlfriend. Unfortunately, the two of them live in completely separate times. In her time, Trunks is still just a child. Her life has even her perplexed, when she's forced to live in her own time, with her daughte
1. Chapter I

DRAGONBALL Z-CHAPTER 1 

Authors note: I don't own any character from Dragonball Z, or any lines. This is just something I like to do to pass the time, so do not judge my story on what it sounds like.

"_Goku! Where are you?" a voice cried from the woods. A little head of black, stuck out, pointed hair popped out of the pond and looked around. _

"_Hey, Rioki! I am over here!" cried the little twelve year old. The black haired girl ran out of the woods and plopped herself down beside the pond. _

"_Come on, Goku! Bulma is making dinner! It should be ready soon," she called. Goku pulled his clothes on, with his tail sticking out the back, and raced his little sister back to Master Roshi's house._

"Aunt Rioki! Hello, are you in there?" a voice called. Rioki was shaken out of her memory and looked up at the spitting image of her older brother, many years earlier.

"Hey, Goten. What are you doing out here? I thought you were training with Gohan," she asked, spinning around her little nephew.

"Yeah, but he went inside for a drink of water. I think I'm too strong for him, Aunt Rioki. What do you think?" he asked, walking back to the field with her.

"Maybe. I mean, although your brother did save the world from being blown up seven years ago, he has been doing schoolwork more often than fighting, which was one thing he was raised to do. So, lemme see what you got," she said, smiling. Goten powered up into Super Saiyan and came at his aunt with all he had. Rioki kept herself the same and blocked, dodged and worked around little Goten.

"Hey, Aunt Rioki! I thought we were the only ones training for this tournament thing," Gohan called. Rioki and Goten stopped for a while and talked with Gohan.

"Hey, listen, Gohan. It has been seven years since I've seen my brother, and even then, it was only _after_ Doctor Gero was destroyed by seventeen and eighteen. Remember?" she asked. Gohan dropped his gaze down to the grass and nodded.

"Hey, its alright. It was only for eight years… whoa… that was a loooong time, don't you think?" she asked, laughing. Gohan and Goten laughed, too, and then Rioki added, "Man, now I feel old, but not as old as your father…you have never seen him, have you, Goten?" He shook his head. "Well, hey, wanna see him?" The little boy nodded. Rioki waved her hand in mid-air and blinked, then snapped her fingers, and a little picture of Goku.

"Wow, Aunt Rioki! That's so cool!" Goten cried, and Chi-Chi ran outside to see what was going on.

"What… oh, Rioki, you know that that scared me," she said.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi. I'm just showing Goten what his father looks like. Hey, when is lunch?" she asked. Chi-Chi laughed, and said, "About two hours."

"Man, and I am hungry now, too," Rioki said.

"Then take the boys out for ice cream or something. You know, you guys could train on the way to town, too," Chi-Chi said, walking back into the house.

"Hey, that isn't a half bad idea. You guys wanna come with me and get some ice cream from town?" she asked.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed. Rioki called into the house to let Chi-Chi know, and then they flew off toward the city.

"So, Goten, how's your ice cream?" she asked, licking the tip of her cone.

"It was good!" he cried. Rioki looked over, and saw that he had already eaten his cone, but left some goo all over his face.

"Goten! Your filthy, and your mother would never forgive me if I brought you home like that. Come on, let's get you cleaned up at the fountain," she said, swallowing her cone and walking across the street with the boys.

"Hey, Gohan! Wait up!" another voice called.

"Hey, Videl. What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just taking a walk. Who's this?" she asked.

"Videl, this is my Aunt Rioki. Aunt Rioki, this is my friend, Videl. Rioki is my dad's sister, and almost as strong as him," Gohan explained.

"Really? Wow. Nice to meet you…are you entering in the tournament?" she asked.

Rioki ran the cold water down Goten's face, and replied, "Yes I am, and hopefully, I get matched up against someone _good_."

"Goten, hold still or your going to be sticky when we get home, and I will never hear the end of it," she said, and gently rubbed the little boy's face clean.

"Thanks, Aunt Rioki. Can I see my daddy again?" he asked. Rioki brought out a picture and said, "This is me, and here's your dad, and Tien and Chiaotzu, and Krillin, Vegeta is back there, Yamcha is right…here, Piccolo, and Gohan…oh, there is your mom, right there, and then there is Roshi, Bulma, and Professor Brief is way in the back by Mrs. Brief and the Ox-King. I had an old friend take this picture back before the battle with Cell…" Rioki froze, and looked up at Videl, who said, "My dad won that match. But I am so sick of hearing about it…he let's this fame get to his head." Rioki looked at Gohan, who shrugged, and sat down on the grass.

"So, you are all going to enter in the tournament tomorrow?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, we are. And, as I have heard, so are you. Do you think you are going to win?" Rioki asked.

"Maybe. If I am as strong as my father, or stronger, even, then yes, I know I will," she said. Rioki stifled laughter, and turned to her family.

"We should head back. Your mother may be getting worried about you boys," she said. "It was really nice meeting you, Videl, and I guess we will see you tomorrow at the tournament. Good-bye!" Rioki called, and they all flew on back to the house.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi asked, opening the door at the house. Rioki sat on the couch, reading a story to Goten, and Gohan was helping out, by acting out the parts of the characters. "Hello, Chi-Chi. Is Rioki here?" asked the man at the front door.

"Yes. Hang on, just a second," she replied slowly, and walked into the living room, letting her sister-in-law know someone was at the door for her.

"Oh, Goten, I'll be right back," she said, and headed over to the open door. The moonlight was brighter than usual and it blinded her for a second. She blinked, and noticed a figure covered in a black cloak standing there, with a smaller figure, also covered in a black cloak, in front of her.

"Hello," she said, and the taller figure pulled down the hood. "Oh, hello, Vegeta. What's up?"

"I found this playing around with Trunks in my yard. I believe it is yours," he said, and gave the smaller figure an easy shove forward. They pulled down their hood, and smiled.

"Hi, mommy!" the little girl cried.

"Hey, sweety! Did you fly over there again? Don't answer that, I know you did. Go on inside, and play with Goten; I'll be right in," Rioki said, kissing her daughter's forehead and letting her run off. "Thanks, Vegeta. Do you want to come in for something to drink?" she asked.

"No way, Rioki. I have more training to do before tomorrow. I wish to beat Kakarot tomorrow, unless you beat him first. Then I wish to beat you. I don't care who it is, I just want to beat one of you," he said.

"I'm not sure I can beat him, no matter what. We are almost equal in strength, remember. Besides, you'd probably break me in half if we had to fight together. So, are you ready to see Goku again?" she asked, closing the door and leaning against it to talk to Vegeta.

"Yes, I am ready to see him…see him lose!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"Vegeta, shut up. Well, I was right in the middle of reading to Goten, and Gohan and I still have some training to put in before tomorrow, too, so, I should get back inside. It was good to see you again, and tell everyone I say hi," Rioki said, and slipped her arms around Vegeta's shoulders. He hugged her around the waist and said, "Fine, I guess I will." She smacked his shoulder, waved, and went back inside.

"What did he want, Aunt Rioki?" Gohan asked, setting his glass back down on the table.

"He just wanted to return my daughter to me," she said, and pulled Goten back up into her lap.

"Alright, now where were we?" she asked, picking up the book.

Thirty minutes passed by, and they ate dinner rather quickly.

"Sansui, it's time for you and Goten to get to bed if you're going to be awake enough for the tournament tomorrow," Rioki said, picking up her daughter. Goten and Sansui slept in rooms right next to each other, so it was pretty easy to stick them in bed, and then go out and train with Gohan. By the time she got outside, though, he was already Super Saiyan and was above the trees, waiting.

"Alright, nephew, you ready to train?" she asked, getting up to his level and flicking her wrists once, twice, three times, and changing herself Super. She happened to be the first, last, and only female Super Saiyan anyone has ever seen. It still surprised Gohan and Goku sometimes, but they always quickly covered their shock. Gohan fired the first blast, and Rioki dodged, and flew over to him, then went to strike, but they hit each other, elbow to elbow. They continued, elbow-to-elbow, fist-to-fist, knee-to-knee, and blast-to-blast. The training seemed to drag on forever, but finally, with one blow firm blow to the stomach, Gohan was drifting down to the ground. Rioki dropped down beside him, to see if he was alright.

"I'm okay. That was really tough. What do you say we quit now, before we kill each other?" he asked.

Rioki nodded, and dropped into the grass.

"Aunt Rioki, what's the earliest memory you have of you and dad together?" Gohan asked, lying beside her.

"Hmm. I think it was right when we first landed here on earth. We were in our little space ship, cuddled together, afraid of what would happen, and when I looked at your father, he was asleep. I lost my grip on his arm, and dropped my hand to the pendant I had around my neck. Our parents gave it to us, so we would always remember them. As soon as I touched it, I saw them, exactly what they were doing. Mom was in the kitchen, dad was sparring. With whom, I am not sure. I was able to see them until I was about seven or eight. When I touched it, nothing happened, except I saw a big flash of light, heard lots of screams, and then….nothing. It happened to be the exact moment when Frieza blew up the planet and everyone on it, including my parents, and Vegeta's parents, and all the other full-blooded Saiyans. It still surprises me that only one blast from Frieza blew up an entire planet, yet Trunks defeated him with, what, two hits? One slice, one blast. It's hard to believe that that was only about ten years ago, Gohan. What do you think?" she asked.

"It is hard to believe. Three years before I, with some help from Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, you, and Vegeta, defeated Cell…he killed my father. I still cannot believe that, can you?" he asked. Rioki shook her head, and looked at the moon.

"Hey, Gohan, it's almost eleven. We should get to bed, too, if we're ever going to stay awake at the tournament. I wonder who I'm going to have to fight," she said, standing up, putting one arm around her nephew, and walking into the house.

"_Ugh. Who is it?" Rioki groaned, rolling over and looked at the clock. A tap came to her window, and the clock flashed 1:55 AM. _

"_Pssst, Rioki. It's me," a voice whispered. She sat up, and looked out the window. _

"_Trunks? Is that you?" she asked, slipping out of bed and silently walking towards the window. _

"_Yeah," he replied. _

"_What are you doing here? Why did you come back from the future?" she asked, pulling open her window some more. _

"_I wanted to see you. I mean, come on, you are the mother of my child,…and that's a little weird." _

"_I missed you, Trunks," she whispered. Suddenly, his face turned cold in the moonlight, and his eyes changed, then his face, then him completely, right into Cell. _

"_No! Your dead! Gohan defeated you himself, I watched!" she cried. He thrust his hand in the window, and wrapped it tightly around her neck, and then jammed his tail into her stomach._ She screamed as loud as she could, and then sat up in bed, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face. When she realized that it was all a dream, she fell back onto her pillow, buried her face into it, took a breath, and then whispered to someone that wasn't there, "I miss you, Trunks. I miss you a lot."


	2. Chapter II

Dragonball Z-Chapter 2 

As the sun rose up above the horizon, Rioki yawned and slid out of bed.

"What a night," she sighed, and headed to the kitchen for something to drink. Gohan and Goten were already up, and just sitting down for breakfast. "Well, morning, guys," she said, pulling out some cereal, and pouring herself a bowl, then plopped down across from Gohan at the table.

"Morning," they said, and shoveled some more food into their mouths. She shook her head, and just jammed the spoon into her mouth when Chi-Chi and Sansui walked into the kitchen, grabbed something to eat, and sat down at the table as well. They ate in silence, and as soon as the last dish was stuck in the sink, Rioki was out the door, stretching. Gohan and Goten followed, leaving the others in the house to clean the dishes.

"You guys wanna do some last minute training? I'll take you both on," Rioki said. They got into fighting position and started to train, and ten minutes later, Rioki slammed her left foot into Gohan's stomach, causing him to drop to the ground, and he knocked Goten on the way, taking him down with. Rioki landed, and said, "You okay?" Gohan nodded and stood up, then helped up his brother. They sparred for a little while longer, then went inside to change.

Rioki pulled out her favorite fighting uniform: a bright pink T-shirt, and bright green shorts that stopped at her knees. She slid on her blue wrist guards and her tennis shoes, then headed outside to wait with everyone else for Bulma, Trunks, Krillin, Vegeta, and the others. Goten and Sansui were wrestling when Rioki pulled them over to the house as everyone landed in the shuttle they were taking. They loaded and headed for the island where the tournament was being held.

"Maybe we shouldn't go Super Saiyan at the tournament guys. We don't want to be noticed as the people who were at the Cell games, you know, the ones that lost?" Gohan said on the way. Everyone got into this big conversation about it, laughing about "losing," and they finally agreed not to go Super at the tournament.

They landed about an hour later, and headed into the tournament. After walking for no more than five minutes, Rioki smiled and laughed.

"What is so funny?" Vegeta asked.

"I sense Piccolo," she said. Gohan looked over to the tree she was looking at to find a tall, green, pointy eared Namekian leaning against it. He smiled and ran over.

"Hey, Piccolo, is my dad here yet?" he asked.

"I don't sense him anywhere," Piccolo replied, and opened his eyes. Gohan nodded, and Master Roshi looked up.

"I sense him, now," he said. Gohan turned around, and the others looked up, and there, in his navy blue shirt and wristbands, and orange suit, stood Goku, tall and proud. They just stood there, mouths open wide, not sure what to say or do.

"Well, are you guys just going to stand there or what?" Goku asked. Krillin's eyes watering, he mumbled something, then ran over to Goku. Gohan, Krillin, and Rioki ran over and hugged him, and he hugged them all back.

"I missed you, bro," she said.

"Missed you, too, sis," he said, and looked up at Chi-Chi.

"Oh, Goku. I've missed you so much," she said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I've missed you too, Chi-Chi. Oh, and who do we have here?" he asked, noticing Goten hiding behind Chi-Chi.

"Goten, go on," she said, pushing him out. They looked at each other for a second, and then Goten cried, "Daddy!" Goku picked him up, hugged him, and set him on his shoulder. "Wow, kid-o, your pretty big!" he exclaimed. Goten smiled and giggled, and the Z fighters, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Ox-King, 18, Maron, Sansui, and Roshi all headed for the fighters sign up area.

Gohan watched Videl get off her father's helicopter, and headed off to find her, and they chatted while Rioki, with Sansui's hand clutching hers, talked to Goku about the Other World.

"So, Goku, you both were disqualified? I can't believe it! Maybe he should have mentioned that before you guys started fighting, then maybe you would have won," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, Uncle Goku!" Sansui cried. He looked down.

"Whoa, girly! Is that your daughter?" Goku asked, reaching over and rubbing her head. She giggled and Rioki nodded.

"Yup, she's mine alright, and she's your niece, so be nice, kay? She and Maron are only watching the fight today, along with Chi-Chi, Bulma, Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, and Ox-King. So, you guys thirsty?" she asked, picking up her daughter and setting her on her shoulder's.

"I am," Goten exclaimed, laughing. Rioki waved her left hand over her right hand, and handed the drink down to her nephew.

"Wow, Aunt Rioki! That was so cool!" he exclaimed, and began to drink.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Goku asked.

"I've always been able to do that, bro, but I guess I never really used it before. Hey, look, what's going on over there?" Rioki asked, pointing to a long line. Goku and the others shrugged, but Piccolo said, "That is the adult section's qualifying round. After you sign up, you have to punch a machine, and the top scorers will be in the match. So, I believe it is safe to say we are all in the fight."

They all joined the line, and the Z fighters, plus everyone else, hit the machine once. Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Rioki, and 18 were the first Z fighters to hit the machine, and when Vegeta was up, he destroyed it. He completely totaled it, all that was left was a bunch of dust, and the pillow part of the machine. Rioki turned around and sighed, then turned back and said, "I think I will go help them fix the machine…" She hopped over to the men standing there and moved them aside. Taking her precious time, she slowly lifted her arms, and flicked her wrists, and the dust and pillow began to move. It swirled around, and moved up to the same height as Rioki, then colors began to swirl with it. Gohan, aka Saiya-Man, and Videl watched the show Rioki was creating, and began to smile. The swirls began to get faster and faster, then began to take shape and finally, the machine was back, in one piece, and it was working again. The fighters, on the other hand, were growing impatient, and hit the machine, carefully, slowly, to make sure it didn't collapse. They began to waste time, and Gohan was missing Goten and Trunks final match. He finished and had just made it to the ring with Videl to see Trunks win the match.

Rioki turned to Piccolo, and said, "That guy we met…you know him, don't you, Piccolo? You never act this way about someone unless you know them."

"I can't put my finger on it, Rioki. I do not know why, but I know him from somewhere, ok?" he said. Rioki nodded, and turned back to the match. They went down to another little area to pull numbers and find out who was fighting who. Krillin was number 1, against your average fighter. 18 was against the Mighty Hercule (pathetic, huh?), Gohan was against Kibeto, Piccolo was against Shin, Rioki was against some guy named Jewel(weird-o), and, low and behold, Vegeta was against Goku. Not a big surprise, although Rioki had to ask Piccolo who her brother was against twice to make sure she wasn't hearing things. As the match started Mighty Mask(Trunks and Goten) was a little held back. They didn't want to reveal themselves to anyone, and were afraid that if they talked to the Z fighters, they would figure it out. Goku and Gohan and Rioki, on the other hand, were totally relaxed about this fight. They watched Krillin take out his opponent in two or three hits, and not even breaking a sweat.

Next up was Piccolo and Shin. They stood in the ring, not moving, but Rioki could see Piccolo was trying to figure out who thi guys was. It then hit him. He got this worried look on his face, and thought, "What is he doing here?" Shin answered, unexpectedly, "You'll find out soon enough," with a smile on his face. It really creeped Piccolo out, and he forfeited the match. All the Z warriors were surprised, except Rioki. She knew he would, when Shin replied to a thought. Shin was surprised, too, that Piccolo forfeited the match, because he really didn't expect it. Piccolo just walked back inside and stayed up against the wall. When Shin was heading back in, Spopavich and Videl headed out for their match, and Piccolo asked why he was there, and who he was. Shin told him he was none other than the Supreme Kai. Piccolo was so shocked, he couldn't say anything. Goku walked back, and smiled.

"Hey, Piccolo. What'd that guy say to you? Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"No, Goku, don't! Whatever you do, don't!" Piccolo replied, and went back to his wall. Goku scratched his head, shrugged and went back to watch Videl and Spopavich. Rioki, though, went back, and put her hand on Piccolo's shoulder.

"I didn't know there was a Kai higher than the Grand Kai, Piccolo," she said softly. His eyes popped open.

"How do you know that?" he exclaimed. She tapped her forehead, smiling, and said, "I can't help it, Piccolo. I can read minds, I can tell if something bad is going to happen, but, uh, I can only do that about a minute before it happens." He nodded, and said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. But, remember, you can't tell anyone, alright?" She nodded, and walked back to watch the match.

It started off good, but soon, Videl was growing tired, and Spopavich didn't seem to want to lose. Finally, Videl kicked him too hard, and spun his head around on his shoulders, which would instantly kill anyone. The large M on his forehead hit the ring floor with a thud, causing silence, while his body still faced upwards. The announcer had just said that if you killed your opponent, you were disqualified, when Spopavich stood up, fixed his head, and beat Videl so hard that she herself was near death. He would have killed her, but his partner said that she was not the one they wanted. Spopavich kicked her out of the ring, and Gohan ran out to her, picked her up, and went to carry her back to another room. He turned to Spopavich, and said, "Spopavich! I will pay you back for this, understand?" Spopavich just smiled, and left the ring.

Goku transported himself up to the watchtower below Dende's tower, and got some sensu beans. After about thirty minutes, he arrived, gave some to Gohan, and then Gohan gave one to Videl, making her better. She left her room, and went to watch Gohan fight Kibeto. Shin stood on the sidewalk that led up to the ring, and told everyone that, no matter what happened, not to go into the ring to help Gohan. They looked at him, but agreed. Kibeto asked Gohan to go Super Saiyan.

"Do you want just Super, or the next level?" he asked.

"There's a level after Super Saiyan?" Kibeto asked. Gohan transformed, and revealed his true identity to the crowd, shocking them all. At the side of the ring stood Spopavich and his partner, with a power meter, and a container. They entered the ring, jammed a needle into Gohan, and drained his energy, and life, into the container. Videl rushed forward, heading for the ring, but Goku caught her.

"You guys, Gohan is in trouble! Don't you care about your own son?" Goku's stern look stayed on his face as he said, "If the Supreme Kai doesn't want us to enter the ring, he must have a good reason. Just, don't interrupt this match." Videl quit struggling, and Rioki watched the attack, carefully placing her finger on each motion that Spopavich's partner made with his body. Shin had already made Gohan stay still, like he was tightly wound up with tape or something, so he couldn't move.

As soon as they pulled the needle out of Gohan, they took off in one direction. Shin explained something to Goku, and took off after them, followed by Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin. Rioki and Videl ran into the ring and dropped down beside Gohan as Kibeto brought him back, refilled his low life, and refreshed his energy, all in one motion. Rioki, Videl, and Gohan followed Kibeto, who was following Shin and the others, who were following Spopavich and his partner.

Kibeto explained everything about Buu, Babide, and those under Babide's control. They caught up with Shin and the others, but Videl had turned back, deciding she would just be in the way. The whole group arrived at a mountain, and stayed hidden from sight while Spopavich gave the energy to Babide, and Debura, King of the Demons, stood behind the small, pathetic looking wizard Babide. Babide blew up Spopavich and his partner, since they were useless to the Wizard now. Babide went back inside his spaceship, and down to the bottom to feed Majin Buu the energy collected, and Debura turned, and the warriors realized that he had spotted them. Debura flew up, and destroyed Kibeto with one blast-Kibeto didn't even have the time to move. Debure then turned to Krillin, and spit on him, which turned him to stone, and did the same to Piccolo. He said a few things, and went back down to the spaceship, leaving Piccolo and Krillin stone artifacts, Kibeto gone, and everyone else in total and complete shock.


	3. Chapter III

Dragon Ball Z-Chapter 3 

Author's note: Forgive the shortness and lack of speech communication (talking) in this chapter, and the last. I am still working on memorizing the lines of the show.

The remaining warriors went down and entered the spaceship. They went to level one, and met their first match. Rioki, Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta did rock, paper, scissors, mystifying the Wizard and Shin, and their opponent. Vegeta won, and destroyed his opponent, on his home planet, with one blast. Vegeta didn't even break a sweat, and the planet was only 10x gravity, like that could hurt any one of the remaining fighters, sheesh. The next opponent was Goku's, and they fought on his own, dark planet. Of course, unbeknownst to Goku, this monster ate light energy. Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, and in about a minute, the monster ate his light energy. Shin explained the monster's meals to Gohan, and Gohan turned to Goku, and said, "Dad! Don't turn into a Super Saiyan! He eats light energy!"

"No way!" he called back, then smiled. He transformed again, and the monster ate more than he could handle, and blew up. They headed down to level three, where Gohan and Rioki would fight the opponent. They made a deal, though, that if Gohan needed help, he would let Rioki know, and she would come in for him.

The final opponent was Debura. Gohan began to fight him, and they got to the point where Gohan transformed, and they continued fighting. About three minutes later, Debura spit up at Gohan, and it hit his right glove. Gohan managed to take it off and lose it before it stoned up his arm. The glove broke, and Gohan continued to fight with one glove. They levitated in the air, and Gohan said, "You will make a mistake at one point, you know. Everyone does." Vegeta told Goku that he should be the one fighting, not Gohan, because Gohan was too weak, causing Debura to look, and Gohan cried, "First mistake!" They fought some more, and finally, Vegeta caught Debura's attention again. Vegeta turned to Goku and said, "I should be the one fighting in this battle, not Gohan. Gohan has grown weak from not training and fighting for the past seven years. Instead, he has been studying at school. If I were fighting, Debura would have been eliminated in five minutes. You should call Gohan down, Kakarot." Goku denied, explaining that Gohan just needed a little more time. Debura asked Babide to bring them back to the ship, for he had made an excellent discovery. When Debura returned, he told the Wizard that there was evil in Vegeta's heart. They then began the transformation, and after fighting it for a few moments, Vegeta was under their control. He turned out to be their new discovery, and a new recruit, and sent them back to the tournament, where Hercule had already won due to a deal with 18. Vegeta only wanted to fight Goku, and no one else, so he sent a blast out, destroying a small portion of the stadium. Vegeta gave a small, wicked laugh, sending a chill right up Rioki's spine. Goku stayed in his original form, but Rioki transformed, only she knew she would not get the chance to fight if Goku was the only person Vegeta wanted to destroy…for the moment.

"You'll fight with me, Kakarot. Unless you want another part of the stadium remodeled," Vegeta said. Goku looked up at him in surprise.

"Vegeta, certainly you didn't." he said. "How sad. I didn't think you were weak enough to be controlled." Shin, Gohan, and Rioki all looked up in surprise.

"Dad, don't," Gohan said.

"Answer me, Vegeta! Do you let yourself be a slave?" Vegeta put his hand up, only this time it was to his right, straight as a rod, and if he moved it anymore to the right, he'd be aiming at Chi-Chi and the others that were left, except 18. She was standing by the building, behind the Z warriors. Rioki was afraid that he would hurt more people, so she ran over to Vegeta and grabbed his shoulder, crying, "Vegeta, don't, please!" He pushed her with his left hand, and she flew all the way back to the corner of the ring, snapping her back in two, causing her to howl, and hit the ground.

"Tell me, is it slavery when you get what you want?" Vegeta asked. Goku's fury raged within his heart as Vegeta released the blast he had been collecting energy for.

"Stop it, you don't know what you're doing!" Gohan cried.

"Stand aside! This does not concern you. It's between me and your circus clown of a father," Vegeta replied.

"Circus clown. That's a new one," Goku replied. Goku powered up into a Super Saiyan and stood before Vegeta. Gohan ran over to his fallen aunt, and fed her one sensu bean from her pocket. She flipped back up onto her feet and stared at Vegeta as he curled his lips into an evil smirk. Shin jumped in and said, "No, Goku, you mustn't fight him here, you will be doing precisely what Babide wishes. Every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship, and Buu will be revived. " Goku stared at him, and said, "Tell me Vegeta. With that stamp on your head I know Babide's been giving you orders. Tell me, is this one of them? Are you trying to fight me because of him, or is it the same old thing between you and me? Which one?"

"Does it really matter?" Gohan asked.

"Not to you Gohan, but to a warrior it matters greatly, and you know this as well as I do, Kakarot. In a day you'll be back to the dead, and I will not miss this opportunity," Vegeta explained.

"Who are you people? Don't you see the universe means more than your meaningless squabbles?" Shin asked.

"Meaningless, huh? What do you know of meaningless? Auhhhh," Vegeta growled, bending his knees and powering up more. "Spend most of your life ruled by another, watch your race dwindle to a handful. And then, tell me what has meaning than your own strength! I have in me the blood of a Saiyan prince, he is nothing but a joke. Yet I have had to watch him surpass me in strength, my destiny thrown to the wayside. He's…he's even saved my life as if I were a helpless child. He has stolen my honor, and his debts must be paid," Vegeta said. Gohan and Shin looked at Goku, and watched him.

Goku looked up, and called out, "Babide! Transport us to a place away from people. If you give me that, then I will fight Vegeta." Shin's mouth hung open, and Rioki squinted over at her brother.

"So be it," Shin said, and jumped in between Goku and Vegeta.

"If you truly believe this is the right decision, then you will have to get around me to do it," he continued.

"Don't do this, Supreme Kai," Goku said.

"Goku, I'm afraid I have no choice," Shin said, keeping his arms extended beside him. "Neither do I," Goku said, causing Gohan, Shin, Vegeta, and Rioki to open their mouths, and look at him in shock. Goku began to raise his arm in front of him, and began to collect the energy.

"Dad, you can't," Gohan said, watching his father collect as Shin stood there, stunned. Rioki was surprised; she had never seen her brother do this before, ever. Shin dropped his arms, and walked to the side of the ring, beside Gohan, to avoid dieing.

"Fine, do what you will. I can't stop you," Shin said.

"I'm sorry, Supreme Kai."

"Yes. So am I." Vegeta's evil smile returned to his face as Goku looked back at him.

"Hapatimapa!" Babide cried at his space ship. The Z warriors, and Shin, were transported into the middle of a rocky, hilly area where Goku and Vegeta could fight.

"I'll trust you have no more excuses," Vegeta said.

"None."

"Dad, don't do this!" Gohan called. Shin began to walk towards the two fighters.

"It's alright. There's no point resisting, it cannot be helped. We will just have to continue our efforts with a new strategy. While you two fight up here, Gohan, Rioki, and I will break open the ships entrance and continue our assaults against Babide and Debura. I believe we still have a chance at stopping them before Buu's revival. If tampering with the ship's entrance ruptures Buu's shell, it will still be better than allowing him to reach full power from the energy lost by Goku. After all the time I've spent tracking Majin Buu, I will advert him with my own hands," Shin explained. He pulled up his fist, and just went to hit the entrance, when Babide entered Vegeta's mind and told him to kill the Supreme Kai.

Vegeta clutched his head, clenched his teeth together, and began to howl in pain. He dropped to his knees, holding his head. _The only way is to kill the Supreme Kai. Kill him, Vegeta,_ Babide ordered.

"Babide's entered his mind," Shin said. Babide persisted.

"I refuse."

_What!_

"Your business with the Kai, it means nothing to me. Kakarot is my only objective," Vegeta said.

_That's amusing Vegeta, but I'm serious. By every fiber in your body, I demand you to destroy. _Vegeta resisted. _Kill. Kill the Kai._

"No, get out of my head. I already told you. I will not be distracted from this anymore. I won't. It will take more than head games to control me. You may have invaded my mind and my body, but there is one thing a Saiyan always keeps. His PRIDE!" Vegeta screamed, and the energy radiating from his body exploded, along with his screaming.

_But, but this has never happened to me before. Since when has the possessee overcome the possessor?_

"I can't believe it. What kind of strength allows a person to fight against, and over power their own enslaved body?" Shin asked aloud.

"I guess I've been keeping you waiting for a long time, Vegeta," Goku said.

Debura suggested to Babide that they open the ship, and let them come down.

"Look, their opening the ship for us," Gohan said, standing at the edge of the door.

"Careful, Gohan, we must be watchful for traps," Shin warned.

"Alright, dad, guess I'm off."

"Take care, Gohan. I don't have to tell you that there is a lot riding on this, so do your best. Here, we got two sensu beans left. I want you to take one. You'll need to be at full strength for whatever happens down there," he said, tossing one to Gohan.

"Thanks. I'll do what I can."

"Don't worry, son. You've got all the power you need to beat these guys, just remember how to fight with your feelings like you did against Cell."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Just remember about all the people your fighting for, and how much you care about them, and let that be your weapon."

"I've…I've missed hearing you dad. I'm sorry this one day that you came back got all messed up, but I'm glad you're here. Let's go."

"I'm ready now," Goku said as soon as the others were out of sight.

"That's good to hear, so Kakarot, the table has been set. Now let us begin," he exclaimed. "The more time you and I spend fighting, the more damage I'll receive to fill Majin Buu. So if it's alright with you, lets skip the warm up," Goku said.

"By all means, I just hope being dead this long hasn't made your body fragile," Vegeta said. Goku clenched his teeth and powered up again, as Vegeta smirked. "Well, at least your stronger than your son was against Cell," Vegeta said, and powered up, too. His power up caused Goku look up and say, "Wow Vegeta, this may take longer than I thought," Goku said.

"You see? This is our fate, our battle!" Vegeta cried, the dust whipping around their legs.

Meanwhile, Rioki and Gohan and Shin were going down the long tunnel on their way to attempt to destroy Babide and Debura, and to hopefully not get Buu to full power.

"Gohan, I hope we win. Losing is one thing I really don't need, especially with a little girl who really needs me, and everyone in this family, too," Rioki said, snapped her fingers. When she opened her hand, a sensu bean sat on her palm.

"Rioki, how did you do that?" Shin asked.

"Magic," she thought. He nodded. She popped it into her mouth, and swallowed, saying, "That will help me a lot. You want one, Kai?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not unless I really need it," he said. Rioki nodded as they approached the floor. They stood on the floor, and stared at the fighters standing in front of them. One looked at another, and they all looked at each other, and then one cried out, "Let's defeat 'em!" They jumped over, and landed in a circle around the three fighters. Gohan smiled, Rioki smiled, and Shin covered his face with his arms. Gohan and Rioki sent out two waves of energy each, destroying the warriors who intended to defeat them, and the door below opened up.


	4. Chapter IV

_Dragonball Z-Chapter 4_

Vegeta and Goku went after each other, punching, kicking, kneeing, and blasting, for a full twelve minutes before they punched each other in the face. Babide and Debura stood on the bottom level of the ship, awaiting Gohan, Shin, and Rioki's arrival, and watching the fight from the ball Babide had in front of him. He was laughing hysterically, and said, "I think this is the best day of my life! I have never laughed so much!" The two turned and watched the meter beside Majin Buu's ball begin to move towards the big M at the top, that indicated his power was full.

Goku and Vegeta fired one blast at each other, and whipped everything within forty miles around like golf balls. When the light and dust cleared, and Goku was visible, he was clutching to the side of a mountain, and said to no one in particular, "Wow, I didn't know Vegeta was so strong now. I guess that is what happens when you train for seven years straight." Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed Goku's wrist and pulled him up, then threw him against another wall of rock. Vegeta sent out five rings to hold him in place, and relayed problem after problem in his life to Goku. How Goku beat him like he was a rag doll, how Goku was able to become a Super Saiyan first, which was a mythical accomplishment among the original planet full of Saiyans, even though he wasn't of the royal Saiyan blood line, how Goku defeated Frieza instead of Vegeta defeating him. How Vegeta watched his own power be surpassed by that of a half-bred child during the battle with Cell.

"I refuse to take this any longer, Kakarot," Vegeta began. "I will cut you to pieces, like you have with my dignity." Goku bulked up his muscles and broke the rock away from the wall, and threw two punches at Vegeta, removing the rings from his wrists, and then blasted him into a cavern below.

Goku went down there, but couldn't see Vegeta. He began to talk to himself. "Concentrate. I know you're down here, Vegeta." A crumble of some rock caused Goku to look over behind him, and a blast came at him. He blocked it and sent it outside, into the sky. Right when he began to look for Vegeta, his voice rang out and said, "I'm here, Kakarot!" He appeared behind him, and grabbed him in a hold that Goku couldn't break right away. Vegeta flew up to a stalactite, and almost slammed it through Goku, but stopped, and Goku powered up, knocking Vegeta away from him, and giving him the chance to send a blast.

Down, on the bottom floor of the spaceship, Shin, Gohan, and Rioki stood, in awe, at Majin Buu's ball.

"We must destroy it now, Gohan and Rioki. It is not likely that Babide will leave it unguarded for long. If we combine our powers, we may be able to destroy it," Shin said.

"He, he, he. Welcome, you three," a voice said, and Babide and Debura walked out from behind the ball.

"I will take Babide myself, you two go after the ball," Shin ordered. Rioki felt someone staring at her, and looked up at Debura.

"What are you staring at, Ugly?" she asked, a smirk on her face. He smiled a half smile, and turned to Babide.

"Master Babide, come over here, I have something I must tell you," Debura said. Babide walked over to him, and Debura whispered something into his ear, all the while the two of them glancing over at Rioki.

"Rioki, why do they keep glancing at you?" Shin asked. Rioki looked at Gohan and dropped her eyes.

"Its…what's in my heart, Shin. I am so sorry, I forgot to mention this before. You see, not long before Cell, there was Dr. Gero, who had four androids, 16, 17, 18, and 19. He turned himself into another android, Android 20, and actually, years before that, when I was about fifteen, he found me in the woods, and took me back to his layer. I became android 15, and another experiment. I worked with 16, 17, and 18 for a time, until Cell came along and devoured 17, followed by 18, and then me. 18 and I were spit up, and Krillin was smart enough to wish me back to my original state, only the dragon couldn't do that, so I still have some android in me, but not much, which means there is still some…"

"Evil. You are mine!" Babide cried, and waved his hands in the air. Rioki began to scream, and was lifted into the air, all the while trying to fight this monster entering her mind. She couldn't, and just gave up, and hit the ground.

"Aunt Rioki! No!" Gohan cried. She began to fight again as soon as she touched the ground, since there was still a chance. She twisted her head every which way, and finally, a sickening crack sounded, and she collapsed to the floor.

Babide shrugged, waved his hands, said a few words, and the crack sounded again, only this time, it was her neck popping back into place. She slowly stood up, laughing, with a large M on her forehead. Her hair fell down, and covered the M, so no one could see it, but those who were in the room knew it was there.

"Rioki, you will go outside and help Vegeta finish off Goku, understand?" he asked. Rioki bowed her head.

"Yes, master Babide. Goku will be eliminated very soon, I promise," she said, and left.

"No! YOU _MONSTER_!" Gohan screamed.

"Gohan, all we can do now is destroy Babide, Debura, and Buu before his release," Shin said, and glared at Babide. Rioki levitated out of the ship, and ran over to where Goku and Vegeta were fighting.

"Vegeta! Stop!" she cried. They froze, and looked down at Rioki. As they dropped and hit the ground, Rioki rested her hands on her knees, hoping to catch her breath.

"Oh, Rioki, I am so glad that you are here, but, uh, aren't you supposed to be inside helping Gohan and Shin destroy Babide, Debura, and Buu?" Goku asked, looking at his sister. She smiled a wicked grin and snapped her head up, which flipped her hair off of her forehead for a few seconds, just enough time for the two warriors to see the large M.

"Rioki, no…" Goku began.

"Shut up, you pathetic fighter. You know how you always used to ask how me and Vegeta got along so well? We both had a little evil, and knew what the other was, and had been, going through-you could never understand that. And so, you will lose this battle. Vegeta, look at me," Rioki said. He turned to her, and she waved her hand across his face, pumping up his strength and power, and taking away all wounds inflicted so far.

"There, good as new, which means, at the moment, you are stronger than Goku over there," she said, patted his shoulder, and walked off to watch the battle.

As Rioki watched the battle above ground, Shin and Gohan were face to face with Debura, Babide, and the Orb of Buu below ground. They all stood there, not moving, not fighting, as Buu's energy grew and grew, and the orb began to glow more and more. Goku's words began to ring through Gohan's mind:

_Don't worry, son. You've got all the power you need to beat these guys, just remember how to fight with your feelings like you did against Cell. Just remember about all the people your fighting for, and how much you care about them, and let that be your weapon._ Then, it was Rioki who began to ring through his mind:

_Gohan, you are the bravest, strongest, smartest boy I have ever met, excluding my brother. All you need in any battle, big or small, important or pathetic, is to believe you can win, believe you are the stronger, and mainly believe in yourself, like I believe in you. Gohan, I love you, and I always will, no matter what. _Gohan remembered his battle with Cell, how the evil android killed his father, about everyone that had been hurt that he loved, and he did allow that to be his power…but the strongest parts were his mom, dad, brother, cousin, and aunt. Rioki was there in mind and spirit for Gohan's whole life, and, since she was able to see things without being in the place they are, she basically watched him grow up. He loved her with all his heart, and now, she was under Babide's control. Gohan powered up, and suddenly, Babide and Debura turned, looking at Buu's energy meter. Gohan and Shin looked over, and saw that Buu's meter was at the end: his energy and power had been completely restored.

Above ground, Rioki was sitting on a mountain ledge, watching the fight, when suddenly, she began to scream, like she did was she was being controlled. The fight stopped, and Goku and Vegeta watched as Rioki rose up, struggling to stop whatever was happening, and hit the ground, screaming, and finally, stopped. Goku and Vegeta watched as red bolts fled from her body, and she lied there, not moving, for a few seconds. She finally struggled to get up, and when she was on her hands and knees, she once again snapped her head back, flipping her hair off her forehead, revealing that the M that was once there was missing. Vegeta dropped his jaw as Rioki slowly and shakily stood up, and looked up at her brother, then flew over to him.

"Goku, you're hurt… give me your hand," she said. He stuck out his hand, and when she waved her hand over it, a sensu bean was there.

"Here, take this. I'm going back down to my nephew…to help him…you can beat Vegeta-I believe in you, and so does everyone else here," Rioki said, and took off.

"Hey, Babide!" she cried when she hit the bottom floor. He spun around, surprised.

"Hey! How did you…?"

"You only had control over me until Buu reached full power! Ha, your plan backfired! He, he, he!" Rioki said, and turned to her nephew, and Shin. Then she turned back to the Orb as it began to move a little.

"Aunt Rioki…we're too late," Gohan said. Rioki reached over and touched his shoulder, and said, "It's okay, Gohan…remember what I told you before?" He looked at her, and she smiled, nodding. He smiled, and turned back to the Orb. It was glowing beyond belief, and the arrow in the meter was looking like it was about to break off. Rioki bit her lip, and clenched her hands together as the Orb began to vibrate.

"Rioki, we're too late…" Shin began.

"No, we're not. Watch this," she said, waved her hands, and pulled every bit of her brother's energy from the orb, and sending it back to Goku. The meter dropped back a fourth, but at least it was no longer at the end.

"Aunt Rioki, that was so cool!" Gohan exclaimed. She smiled, nodded, and dropped back a step as Debura turned, growling, at the enemy.

"You pathetic girl. You forgot your own words from before, didn't you?" he asked.

Rioki put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Actually, you see, I am only under his control until Buu reaches full power _once_. After that, I can no longer be controlled by him, nor his henchmen, Debura. I remember what I said, I always do. Come on, you think that I am that stupid? If you want to see someone that stupid, look into a mirror," she said, laughing. Debura growled, and threw a punch at her, but she disappeared and reappeared right behind him, and slammed her fist into his back, spun him around, and slammed her foot into his stomach.

"You are worthless, Debura, did you know that?" she asked, going back and standing beside her nephew. He coughed, and smiled.

"Well, I want to see if what you said is true," Babide jumped in, saying. Rioki was caught off-guard as Babide once again entered her mind. She began to scream, and sent brain waves to Gohan and Shin, crying, "I don't understand it! This has never happened before! He…he's too strong for me!"

"_Aunt Rioki_!" Gohan screamed, a single tear sliding down his cheek. When Rioki looked up, the M was there, once again, and she went back outside to help Vegeta.

"No way you've destroyed Babide and the others yet!" Goku called. She laughed, and pulled her hair off her forehead. Goku cringed at the sight of the M, and Vegeta smiled, then sent a blast over at Goku, only to have him dodge it. They began their fighting again, and Rioki watched, smiling evilly, as Vegeta began to knock the sense out of Goku. Twenty minutes into the fight, however, something began to happen to Rioki, and she began to cry out, squirming. The battle stopped, and the two warriors looked down at the struggling girl. The fighters inside the ship froze, and watched Rioki from the ball that Babide had.

"Shin, what's happening to her?" Gohan asked. Shin concentrated on Rioki, and shook his head.

"You know how everyone has an inner child? Well, hers is trying to come out and change her back into a good person. Of course, she won't die when her inner child comes out, she'll just remain unconscious until the younger one goes back in," Shin explained.

Rioki hit the ground, unconscious, on her back, and her stomach popped open, and her little twelve-year-old self jumped out. She ran over to Goku and Vegeta, who had landed on the ground, and stood in front of Vegeta, saying, "Hiya! My name's Rioki…have you seen my brother? His name is Goku." Vegeta glared at her, and Goku managed to squeeze out, "Rioki?" She turned, and smiled.

"Hey, Goku. Wow, you are so tall for a fifteen year old! Come on, Bulma's making dinner," she said.

"No, Rioki, she's not…how strong are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know…I'm stronger than you, though. And I'm stronger than Roshi and Krillin and you combined! You should know that," she exclaimed, smiling. He smiled, and said, "You see that door over there?" She nodded.

"Okay, go all the way down into it, down to the bottom of it. It's a spaceship, and down there is a boy with black hair who's name is Gohan, and a guy with white hair, kind of in a mohawk, who's name is Shin. I need you to go down there and help them defeat the two other people, and the big Orb, alright?" he asked. The little girl nodded, and hopped down the spaceship.


End file.
